Texas chainsaw massacre REVENGE
by tagwis07
Summary: 4 College kids try to hide a body in a house, but the thing is the abandoned house they try to hide it in has an owner. THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE WANTS REVENGE


TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRES

REVENGE

Chapter 1

4 College kids drove across the rode in an old van, they were around the age of 18 and died at 18. They were all qiute happy at first having a chat drinking some lager. When they had to come to a halt. The van screeched to a stop.

"oh my goood!!!" shouted jessica

"oh my god we're gonna get in so much trouble for this" said james. There in the middle of the road lay the corpes of a dead lady that they had hit.

"its okay we'll just hide it" said john,

Sarah was crying her eyes out.

"its okay," said john hugging her, they were very close friends. After about 10 minutes all the teenagers lifted up the body and hid it in the boot.

Chapter 2

The 4 teenagers were driving, slowley hoping they wouldn't hit another person. As they were driving, james spotted an old abandoned house. It was old fashoned and had a creepy look to it.

"we'll hide it in there," said james "then we wont get the blame".

They all walked along through the grass towards the house. The body was in an old violyn case. As they got to the door james stopped and stared into thin air.

"did you hear that" he asked

"hear what" asked jessica

"i could here movment up the loft of the house". They all decided that they were just paranoyed and it was probably a racoon or somthing. They opened the door slowley and walked in...

Chapter 3

It was qiute inside, the stairs had cobwebs all over them from age. The went through the corridor and to the celler. They opened the trap door, and through the violyn case down with the body inside. It made a loud crash, and they heard movemant upstairs.

"oooh crud" shouted john

They ran towards the door in fright but to there fright a man jumped from the top of the stairs and landed infront of the door blocking their way. His face was fat and dissordered. He had stiches all over his face and his hair looked like he had ripped it off of someone and sewn it onto his head. It was the chainsaw massacre.

"oh flip" shouted james

The girls were running and screamng like hell, john and james ran up the stairs and tryed to find window. But they were all blocked up. Downstairs they could hear a reving of a chainsaw and the girls screaming.

"the girls!!!" shouted john. They ran as fast as they could down the stairs. Chainsaw massacre had the girls on the floor reving up his chainsaw. John grabbed a butcher knife from the table and lobbed it at chainsaw massacres back. He stopped reving his chainsaw and turned round. He rippes it out of his back without even making a sound of pain. As he ran towards john and james the girls ran towards the window to climb out. Before he could kill john and james he ran back to the girls half out the window and pull them in by the hair.

Chapter 4

He got jessica to the floor and sarah just struggled away from him and ran to the boys. The chainsaw massacre stabbed his chainsaw into the neck of jessica and teared off her head. Blood splatter everywhere and every one screamed but jessica who was already dead. The 3 kids ran back up the stairs towards a room.

"this guys a lunatic" shouted john as they were running.

They got into the room and stopped in dead silence. Body's were everywhere...skinless...

"oh my goood!!!" shouted john. They all ran into the other room as chainsaw masscre ran up the stairs and tried to get them. They hid in a wardrobein silence. A trickle of sweat ran down james's cheek. It was uncomfortable and he wanted to wipe it away but it would make a noise. There was a huge crash and wood went every where he had stabbed the chainsaw into the wardrobe. It slowley came down the wardrobe and near to there heads.

"aaaaaah," screamed sarah as it went into her head splattering blood everywhere. The other two crashed open the wardrobe before the chainsaw could get them and kicked chainsaw massacre away. As john ran james got grabbed and taken away. John ran all the way to the front door... but it was locked so he ran into another room. It was dark in the room. He was hiding against a wall qiutley. Sweating like mad. He could hear james being chainsawed up stairs, but stopped himself from crying. The he heard chainsaw massacre comeing down the stairs so he kept qiute....

Not a sound was to be heard... when suddenley the chainsaw smashed through the wall and through john. Blood and guts splatted every where. He ayed on the floor...dead.

Extra part

That night the killer sat in his room qiutley, he was sewing the skin off james, john, jessica and sarah to his face...

The end


End file.
